


Pocky Day.

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday momo i would die for you, how the fuck do u write kisses, i threw this together last minute i hope its good, im so bad at summaries, the end is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Yuki points out that Momo's birthday falls on Pocky Day and suggests playing the Pocky game.





	Pocky Day.

The last of the party guests were finally out the door. Momo loved company, but after today's live and a party with as many of his friends as could possibly fit in Yuki's house, he was ready to relax.

He started to gather up his things, and try to leave himself, certain Yuki, being much more introverted than Momo, wanted some time to himself after the bustle of the party.

Just as he was about to call out his goodbyes and go out the door, a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Yuki?"

"You should stay for the night." Yuki suggested, voice even softer than usual. "We've barely had time for each other lately."

Between Yuki filming for another drama and Momo's work on the 12 Songs Gift project, they'd both been too busy. Even during the party they hadn't had much time together, as all the other guests had wanted to talk to Momo. Yuki had barely gotten a word in edgewise.

Momo could never have said no to Yuki. "I'd love to." He set his things down near the door.

Yuki held a hand out to Momo. When Momo took it, Yuki pulled him in close and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Yuki gestured to the couch. "Sit down, I'll be right back."

 _What is he doing?_ Momo wondered.

Yuki soon returned, holding something behind his back. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um. My birthday?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But what else is it?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Pocky day." Yuki revealed the box of Pocky he had been hiding behind his back. He pulled a Pocky stick out of the box. "Want to play the Pocky game?" He asked with a wink.

"Yuki!" Momo's face turned bright red.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I do! You just surprised me a little bit. I wasn't expecting that."

Yuki sat down next to Momo on the couch, and gently brushed his thumb across Momo's cheek. "I should surprise you more often. You're cute when you're flustered."

Momo turned an even brighter shade of red. "Yuki!"

Yuki didn't reply, instead taking one end of the Pocky stick in his mouth with a wink.

Momo leaned in and took the other end of the Pocky stick. His heart began to beat faster as the distance between him and Yuki began to close. He wasn't sure why, he and  Yuki had kissed many times over the several years since they'd made their relationship official. But it was exciting nonetheless.

Their lips met in the middle and Yuki initiated the kiss. Momo deepened the kiss in return and began to run his fingers through Yuki's hair, tugging gently.

Yuki broke the kiss. "Momo..." He gasped.

Momo winked. "Did I win?"

"I call a rematch." Yuki said, holding up another pocky stick.

 "You're on."

Three pocky sticks and thirty minutes later, Momo and Yuki were laying on the couch together. Momo rested his head on Yuki's chest as Yuki absent-mindedly flipped through TV channels trying to find something interesting.

"Did you have a good day, Momo?"

"The best." Momo lifted his head to look at Yuki. "You known what the best part of it is?"

"The pocky game?"

Momo shook his head. "Close second. But the best part of today is being right here with you right now. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. No one else I'd rather be with." B

"I feel the same about you." Yuki began to play with Momo's hair. "I know I've said this before, but I'm so glad you were born, Momo. I'm so glad I got to meet you and become your partner." He paused for a moment before adding: "And fall in love."

Momo's eyelids were getting heavy. His voice sounded tired as he replied "I love you so much, Yuki."

"I love you too, Momo."

Momo soon fell asleep. Yuki continued to play with Momo's hair, careful not to move too much, lest he wake Momo after he'd had such a long day. Truly, there was no one else Yuki would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> My twitter is [ Here ](https://twitter.com/transyuki) if you wanna come scream. I'm always down to talk momoyuki.


End file.
